bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Criticalbomb
Criticalbomb (クリティカルボム, Kuritikarubomu) is a Básillian (基劣虚 (バシリャン), basirian; Japanese for "Basic Inferior Hollow")-classed Hollow which roams around Hueco Mundo. Her entire body resembles a Serpent, combined with little percentage of both a shark and a male lion's features. As a Human she was a high school student in an unnamed high school around Naruki City. Appearance Criticalbomb is a very massive and long creature, in height a little shorter than average Humans, but in length can be measured to be extremely long. Her Hollow mask is white with unusual black markings, resembling flame shapes with pink-colored edges around the eyes, resembling the shape of a dragon's head. Typical dragon-like scales in white color covering most of her mask, four white whip-like antennas sitting on top of her nose, two metallic black long horns which rounds up, all are included on her Hollow mask. Her eyes are brightly luminous yellow, visible beneath her mask, which are revealed by oval cuts separately on both sides of her Hollow mask. Under upper jaw which is closed off with continuous rows of lion-like fangs, a lower jaw resembling a shark's, smaller than the upper jaw, also closed off with continuous rows of smaller lion-like fangs. Whenever she opens her giant maw, which can open into a large degree, her Human teeth are visible underneath it in deep darkness, can be seen on the same vertical line as her current eyes would be placed. Behind her mask, a single line of purple slender hair, aligned according to order, before another row of messy darker purple lion's mane is placed wildly. Both line of hair are kept messy, tangling with each other as can be seen most of the time. Under these two rows of different-styled hair, a massive, large, and extremely long cylindrical body, ends as it grew smaller, in a Serpent-like manner, her entire body and tail. Her Hollow hole is located directly underneath her mane, which is sometimes remain concealed to others. It is unusually small, even for average Hollow standards, not allowing her to be bifurcated easily just because of her Hollow hole. Her skin, while originally in magenta color, is covered with typical dark purple dragon scales, the more they are arranged to the end of her body, the thinner the scales will be. A set of lower shark fins are arranged on the sides of her abdomen, slightly under her Hollow hole, and both protrude downward. Both fins are very thick, veins and muscles constantly visible to others underneath the skin which are covered in thin layers of magenta-colored scales. Above these set of fins, are a pair of thick bone-like appendages on each side, protruding out horizontally, with two other shorter bones protruding out vertically behind the main bones on the middle and inner parts, leaving large gaps. At the end, the single, horizontal bones on both sides curve vertically, following the other vertical bones. They are dark purple, and between those vertical bones, magenta-colored sails fill in the gaps, similar to a Serpent's fins. On her back, specifically directly behind her Hollow hole, are a row of spines protruding out, having the same color as her Serpent-like fins, and just like her Serpent-like fins, they leave larger gaps than the fins, only for the magenta sails to fill in continuously. The spines end in considerable distance from her actual tail, and the sails stopped to fill the gaps a few centimeters before the last spine. Some of the sails have small decorated seashells on them, whereas some of the sails are ripped apart from the others. While the fins and spines look insanely fragile and easily ripped, they are highly durable, enough for Criticalbomb to move around in a serpentine-like manner, or even round up like a snake usually does. If Criticalbomb wills it, she can close up her sails and her Serpent-like fins, allowing her to use them as spiked weapons on her back and sides, although the sides are not that much of a use since the shark fins are still protruding on the sides of her body. A few centimeters behind her lower shark fins, another set of lower shark fins, although smaller and narrower, still in the same color. Her actual tail, while being at the edge of her whole long body, is Criticalbomb's most beautiful body part. Combined with many shades of pink, magenta, and purple onto it, her tail is covered by crystallized scales that shine brightly in the midst of darkness, brightly shining all different shades of her colorful tail. Taking the shape of a shark's tail, mostly resembling a shark's caudal fin, with the top one is longer and wider than the lower one. Her whole tail is also covered by a seaweed-like material around the edges of the caudal fin and the middle of the tail, most of them having the same color as her skin. Personality Criticalbomb, living up to her name, is a very hot-headed Hollow, seemingly not happy with her surroundings and can be seen frowning most of the time. While can be seen plainly that she is not happy to be a Hollow, she enjoys devouring both the living or dead. This may come to her as a normal enjoyment that she finds, but to skilled Shinigami, this is just another typical Hollows' traits that crave upon the living and dead. Soon, her hunger took over; she does not only crave upon Human souls, living or dead, but also crave upon her fellow Hollows, which leads her to many conflicts and battles against her fellow Hollows. Unknowing whether this is natural or not, Criticalbomb finds pure enjoyment while feeding on Souls, and soon finds confident in her Hollow abilities, finally seem to be happy as a Hollow, using them endlessly only to feed on Souls. However, her confidence soon grows immensely, leading her to have beliefs that her Hollow abilities are far more superior to the other Hollows, and even to the Shinigami. Having a hot-headed nature, Criticalbomb has an extremely short fuse, one which involves her to be a brutal killing-machine towards whomever that would dare to say that her powers are still weak, even for average Hollow standards. She, just like almost all Hollows, likes to play with her targets, torturing them as slowly and painfully as it gets, something that she would call 'prey'. Once she has a lock onto a living Human, or a Plus, or even her fellow Hollow, she would stalk them little by little, even if it takes days, weeks, or months. She cautiously gather information from them, as much as she would like to, to know about their characteristics, mostly exploiting their biggest weakness. This has become her daily routine, and even became her habit of things, stalking her prey before devouring them. However, she has special procedures upon meeting 'special' preys that caught her interest. Because she was once a female teenager that focused on following trends, she remembers what it felt like, even though her memories are slowly fading into deep darkness. Her former self leads to her having special procedures upon meeting handsome Humans or Pluses. She would rather stalk them instead of exploiting things in their lives. Sometimes, she would go desperate when it comes to stalking multiple preys that caught her attention. Despite her different styles upon meeting them, her special preys would end up just like her normal preys; inevitably suffer as slowly and as painfully as she can get, before devouring them. Also, when she fails to stalk her preys, or her preys were to notice her, she would be very angry, finally using brute force to devour them instantly. Unlike few Hollows, Criticalbomb is brave enough to fight a Shinigami, and even saying that she is honored if a high-ranking Shinigami, such as a Third Seat, Lieutenant, or even a Captain, would be looking for her. As such, her overconfidence will grow larger, and soon became her arrogance, believing that her power is immensely powerful that even a high-ranking Shinigami would come to hunt her down. She finds pure enjoyment while fighting Shinigami, sometimes saying that it is a pleasure to fight Shinigami. While locked in combat, she will never give up even if she is tore down, and continues to fight with everything she has. She does not only use brute tactics, but she will use anything, anything that is necessary for her to win the fight, even if she wins her fight with cheat. As a Hollow, she wouldn't care such things; at least she had won, that is all that matters to her. In result of her cheating-strategies, multiple low-ranking Shinigami had died and devoured, all by herself. However, in her mind, she would continue to become a mindless Hollow, one that would consume the living or the dead without having thoughts about it. History As a Human, Criticalbomb was a female high school student in an unnamed high school around Naruki City. She lived throughout her life as a normal Human with her friends, not realizing that a threat is always nearby. As soon as she was born, she grew up with her parents normally. Her parents' business was going all fine when she was around seven, allowing her to have a luxurious life ever since then, making others to envy her. The more she grew, the more the threat that was always watching her to come closer, and eventually closer to her. Ever since she was around eight, the threat launched its attacks on her, and thus strange things began to happen around her. At first the strange things that revolve around her happened so fast and so little which do not cause her any troubles, such as the loss of her pencil case suddenly, her lunch snagged away by a shadowy figure, and minor cuts appearing on her skin out of nowhere. Her family's wealth allows her to ignore all the little problems which do not bother her and moves on. Thus, the threat launched its assaults on another level when she was older. When she was around nine, stranger things have been happening, such as a shadowy figure approaching her and then vanished, mysterious echoes that sound out her name, and rocks being thrown at her out of nowhere, ones that would scare her. And just like before, she ignored all this and moved on like it was nothing. She never told her parents about all the strange things that have been happening around her recent years, concealing her problems from them. And one day, after the strange things happened, her parents asked something about the strange things, which made Criticalbomb a little confused about how they knew. Because she is afraid that something might happen to them if they are involved, she lied about it anyway, stating that nothing has happened. Her parents left her alone, and ever since that day, the strange things stopped happening. She tried to find out what's behind them, or even the reason why'd they stop suddenly, but to no avail. She left this problem behind her, even though she is a little scared about this, and continued her life as a normal Human. She kept on thinking positive, not affecting the little girl, and eventually forgets about the whole problem. However, when she is around eleven, one problem changed the little girl forever. Her parents were assassinated by an unknown assailant. This happened without her seeing it herself, as she was about to go home from school and found this out all by herself. The little girl, panicked, ran around, searching for a phone usable by her to call the police. Night falls, the poor little girl was sitting in a police car, with blankets around her body, looking out to her mansion, closed off by police lines and multiple police cars. The little accident was scarred forever, forced to live the rest of her life all by herself. Now living as an orphan in some random orphanage with the other orphans, forcing her from a very advanced school into a random, and probably illegal, school. This is the source of her hot-headed personality as her current form, pushed by extreme anger and feel for vengeance, raging inside her Soul without being unleashed to the outside of her Human body. At first glance, her so-called 'friends' would feel her raging anger, making her to be a very loner without any friends. And ever since that day, stranger things began to happen, stranger and scarier. While she ignored the stranger things, one thing that caught her interest; at times she would see a shadowy figure, emerging from the shadows, staring at her at times. Sharp claws, long reptilian tail, and heated breath filled with drool like it's craving upon her Soul. Finally, she has the bravery to seek out this mysterious figure, pushed with anger that her parents were killed. One night, when she was around sixteen, she escaped out of her orphanage without anyone noticing it. Packed with things that she would need in a fight against assassins, she head out to search for the mysterious figure. She left her orphanage around eight at night, which was the time for bed to them, and had begun her search. She avoided the police patrols without being noticed. She searched throughout many places that she would remember when the figure would appear. While not being able to find it, feeling cold in the midst of night, she continued on to search, hoping that she can avenge her dead parents. However, after a long time searching, she couldn't find the figure, and her body began to frail. She couldn't keep up, and thus rested next to a building, staring at the cloudy skies which seemed to be cloudy. Finally, after waiting a while, her body regained its strength, and something caught her eye: a giant, long, reptilian tail, seemingly familiar to the one she knew, waving around as the body was hidden by a building. The figure was standing directly between two different buildings, and its tail is waving around. For a moment she was scared for what she would do, but pushed by anger, the Human regained her bravery and ran after the creature as its tail went forward, covered by the buildings. Quietly, she stared into the empty hall, only darkness was there. No sign of the creature. She walked forward, nothing is on her mind anymore, not even realizing that she was up against something that she alone cannot handle. A sinister breath stayed behind her, at the entrance of the empty hall. A pair of luminous yellow eyes brightly shone upon her, saliva-like substance kept on falling down to the ground, and a hole on the creature's chest. Thunder flashed instantly out of nowhere, revealing the creature for a split second. A large Hollow. Seemingly not scared, she pulled a combat knife out of her pocket and without hesitation, slashed the Hollow's left leg, only for it to be unfazed. Opening its giant maw, the Hollow said that she is brave, because most of the Humans that could see him will freak out instantly. The Hollow points a finger at the paralyzed girl, saying that it has been searching for her throughout this whole time. She had enough Reiryoku to see the Hollow, and thus satisfied it, allowing her to be its main target. Explaining that it is the one responsible over all the strange things that have been happening around her, including her parents' death. Without any response, the Hollow opened its gigantic maw into a large degree and jumped at her. For a moment there, Criticalbomb thought it was the end of her life. Rather, for unknown reason, she woke up. She couldn't move all four of her limbs, her arms and legs. She tried to lift up her head and turned around to see her body; there was none. No limbs at all. A very long body. Scared, she looked around. She was still at the same place; the Hollow was already gone, and she herself transformed into a Hollow for unknown reason. Rather than being angry, or sad, or disappointed, a grin can be seen on her newly acquired Hollow mask. She doesn't want to find out how she became a Hollow, and instead, she evilly and endlessly laughs, searching for people to devour. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku|'High Spiritual Power']]: Just like all other Hollows, when Criticalbomb first became a Hollow, she had very little Reiryoku. However, her hunger as a Hollow for Souls changed this. She craved for innocent Souls, and soon her own fellow Hollows, as well, before devouring them. She maintained to devour Souls and fellow Hollows from the very beginning, just like all mindless Hollows, and soon charges up her Reiryoku. While her Reiryoku can be measured to be at average level, to be precisely as an average 5th Seat Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki notes that her Reiryoku is not something to be feared, adding that her Reiryoku is lower than an average Hollow's. As she exerts her Reiryoku, her Reiatsu glows in magenta color, matching the color her skin. Also, whenever she exerts her Reiryoku, her Reiatsu allows the surrounding area to heat up, increasing the temperature of the vicinity around her slightly, around ten to fifteen degrees. In addition, things that are easily melted will melt extremely slow and even light up in pink flames on rare occasions. Flight: Having no limbs or any usable legs on her body to move around, Criticalbomb was given the ability to fly, or at least float, to transport herself anywhere she wishes. While not known whether she has a time duration for flying too long or she can fly endlessly, it seems that she can get tired by flying for hours, specifically around ten to twelve hours. Both of her shark-like fins, or even her Serpent-like fins can be very useful while flying, as they determine where she would go next, which direction she would like to go, increasing or decreasing her flight speed, and even how she wants to fly. Her tail also receive work while flying, although not too much as her fins. Criticalbomb can use her tail to effectively increase her flight speed, shown whenever she flaps her tail around. The thrusts she receive from the tail are depending on how powerful she flaps her tail. While thrusting her tail can be seen sprouting out energy, as if it is manipulating the nearby Reishi for her to increase her tail. Criticalbomb's sails on top of her back do not work as hard as her fins or tail, but they do work. They can change the direction she is flying if her fins are not working, but she sometimes keep them closed. Whenever she is flying, she can be seen flying in a serpentine-like manner, zigzagging throughout Hueco Mundo's skies. [[w:c:bleach:Zanjutsu|'Swordsman']]: While can be seen clearly that she has no limbs or usable things on her body to wield a sword, her Serpent-like fins and sails atop her body can be moved around and used as swords. By closing the sails around the fins and back, the bones and spines are highly usable in a sword fight, quite powerful and durable enough to clash against Shinigami Zanpakutō, and also sharp enough to cut through spiritual flesh, piercing Souls' skin and slashing through them. However, they are easily breakable if they are used to clash or pierce somethings that are twice times the sturdier than their material. Her shark fins also give out much attention to her foes, will work as a distraction before using the bones as blades against her foes. The blades which she uses allow her to learn how to handle multiple swords at once, and will do whatever tricks necessary for her to win. Because the blades are scattered across her entire body, either her spines or her Serpent-like fins, her usual technique to dispatch her foes quickly is to swiftly spin around her body in massive speed in order for her foes to receive maximum power of her slashes. Her tail also receive much work in her fights, as her tail is the key to her defensive options and also hard-hitting knockouts. Her moves are clearly unpredictable, as she uses all the blades across her body to attack her foes, allowing her to spin continuously at all directions she is capable of doing. However, to experienced fighters, her moves are readable, although not easily. Provided a long enough time, experienced swordsmen can detect the flaws of her swordsmanship, and can easily defeat her. Other than her tail, many of her spines can be straighten out completely, allowing them to defend against attacks from above, which her tail is not capable of defending. *'Recoil Slash' (ひるむ・スラッシュ, Hirumi Surasshu, "Falter Hit"): A basic move which Criticalbomb creates all by herself. By biting through her tail, Criticalbomb rolls her entire body in a shape of a seashell (or round). Straightening her spines and Serpent-like fins, she folds all her sails so her spines and fins are usable in a same manner as blades or swords. By completing this stage, she is able to roll herself forward, crushing almost all the things that she rolls over. Her blades will slash through anything as they roll, and her side fins will be much of a help. As she rolls herself in extreme speed, crushing almost everything on her way while doing this, she will eventually clash to her foes in extreme speed, also piercing them with her spines. The weak point of this attack is that her spines can easily break when she rolls herself forward, as they cannot clash against things that are twice the sturdier than their own material. However, even if all her spines are broken and shattered, her foes will receive damage just by hitting them with her hard body in extreme speed, and on rare occasions, when she unrolls herself, she will bite her foes as additional damage. *'Counterstroke' (カウンターストローク, Kauntāsutorōku): By straightening out her Serpent-like fins and spines, also folding in her sails, Criticalbomb is able to deal massive damage to her foes just by using all of her blades at once. This move originally took steps before she is able to deal damage instantly to her foes, which made her completely predictable, but is changed ever since she extremely liked being a Hollow. This move took no steps, just by using her blades, she spun herself in extreme speed towards her foes, and strikes with all of her blades combined. Because this move is unpredictable, she uses this move whenever her foes least expect it, allowing this move to be very dangerous. However, this move has one flaw: the blades that she straighten out have been sharpened, and obviously making them thinner than usual. If she is not careful, her whole move can be foiled just because her blades broke in an instant before making physical contact with her targets, because the blades are easily stoppable and can break easily. Even a mere Fourth Seat with average strength is able to break the blades. Enhanced Speed: Her body being long, Serpent-like, and her natural ability to fly throughout the skies, both allow her to have higher degree of speed than an average Hollow would have. She uses her speed to travel fast, enough for her to become faster than at least an average Shinigami with average Shunpo skills. Her speed is highly usable for her, as she uses it to stalk on her preys and attack them instantly if they noticed. Also, she uses her speed to overwhelm her foes easily, allowing her to dispatch her foes easily without using much of her original strength. However, her speed cannot outrun someone at Captain class or someone with high Shunpo skills, although she is swift enough to run away. Hollow Powers Acidic Touch: A passive ability that all Hollows have separately. By the name, it is obvious to tell that once a Hollow makes physical contact with a Human or Plus, the place where the Hollow touches will appear as if it was burned or has been dipped in acid. This effect lies to the physical touch of Hollows; they are corrosive and as such, poisonous, caused by Hollows' Reiatsu being very violent towards almost any creature other than themselves. Once a Hollow has made physical contact with a Human or a Plus, their touch will emit their violent Reiatsu, seeping into the body of the target as if it is poison, and in result, causing the target to have great pain. Because Criticalbomb has no limbs or usable things to grab her preys, she transfers the touch by her scales, sometimes her skin, or her bones and spines while piercing or slashing her preys. She really likes to watch her preys suffer, and in result, she uses this technique a lot. Sometimes, she can be seen coiling around her preys, increasing the pain. Criticalbomb can also sharpen her Reiatsu, effectively increasing the pain of her physical touch, and in addition, increasing the heat with her Reiatsu. Soul-Body Separation: Another one of the most basic Hollows' techniques, to which a Hollow is capable of forcibly extract a Human's Soul from his or her physical body. Usual Hollows rarely use this technique because hey would hunt Pluses directly instead of extracting them, and some Hollows use this technique for certain reasons, such as Acidwire. Normally, because Criticalbomb likes to toy with her preys before devouring them, Criticalbomb would use this ability nonetheless. Also, on side reason, somehow whenever she uses this technique, she instantly alerted a Shinigami, allowing a Shinigami to come to her. Having double profit in a single technique, Criticalbomb is shown to enjoy using this technique, at least twice in a day. [[w:c:bleach:High-Speed Regeneration|'High-Speed Regeneration']]: Another one of the most basic Hollows' techniques, this particular technique is passively effective. To most Hollows, this technique is very useful, as it can heal multiple injuries at once. It heals injuries in a matter of seconds, in an extreme speed, superior to Shinigami or Human type of healing. This technique does not only heal, but also able to regenerate limbs in seconds, hence its name. However, many Hollows have demonstrated its weakness. While being able to heal any injuries and regenerate lost limbs in matter of seconds, this technique cannot heal or regenerate internal organs. Because of its flaw, most targets would just aim for common Hollows' heads or torsos, where the most guarded internal organs are placed. This technique comes in handy for Criticalbomb, as her spines and bones are used as blades. Any broken spines or bones on her body can be generated around ten to twenty seconds flat, allowing her to keep up with her battles, no matter how breakable her spines and bones are. [[w:c:bleach:Garganta|'Garganta']]: This is the spiritual pathways that Arrancars and Hollows use to travel between Hueco Mundo and other realms. Garganta can be opened and made in various ways, and their stability varies between their builders. In Criticalbomb's case, she doesn't care about how stable her Garganta is, just because she can fly throughout the Garganta. Also, the Garganta that Criticalbomb made are far more unstable than a normal Hollow's. She rarely forms a Garganta, as she stays over the Human World and Hueco Mundo longer than an average Hollow. [[w:c:bleach:Cero|'Cero']]: An average Hollow technique that only certain Hollows can master, this technique allows the user to fire condensed and concentrated Reiryoku in a form of a beam towards the target. While the power, size, force, and speed varies on the user's own strength, Criticalbomb's Cero is considerably weak, but its power is slightly higher than an average Hollow's. Its speed is also higher than an average Hollow's. While normal Hollows' Cero are colored crimson, Criticalbomb's Cero is unusually pink in color, despite being a basic Hollow. She can fire this technique by opening her giant maw, which charges up to eight digits. Spirit Fire (霊火災 (スピリット・ファイア), Reikasai): A unique power granted only to Criticalbomb when her heart became a Hollow mask, this unique trait allows Criticalbomb to change and create nearby Reishi and even her own Reiryoku into multiple amount of pink-colored flames. While not known how much amount of flames she can create, it is obvious that she has complete control over the flames. She manipulates her flames in a strange manner, not using them as fireballs or direct fire attacks, but instead uses the flames to ignite all of her fins and spines, lighting them in fire. The ignited body parts allow her to fight normally, but with increased attack power, and little chance to burn her enemies. Despite not having physical contacts with her foes, these flames are actually dangerous, even if they are only fused with her blades. This is because of the intensity of the flames, capable of radiating heat throughout her foes while clashing with them, and once the flames make physical contact with her foes via her blades, not only that they will burn the outer body, but heat up the internal organs in intense heat, as well. Even Captain-classed Shinigami is able to feel the heat of these flames just by standing a few meters away from them. *'Escender' (沸かす (えすけんでる), Esūkenderū; Spanish for "Ignite"; Japanese for "Heating Up"): One of the basic named moves that Criticalbomb created in order to distinguish all her moves. Escender is a technique where Criticalbomb increases the heat intensity of her flames into the maximum level, which is directly 150° Celsius. In this form, the flames around Criticalbomb's body will glow in pink-ish color, and envelops everything within her Reiryoku range in this heat. She can ignite the flames easily while using this technique, far easier than normal heat. :*'Llamas Malvados' (邪悪な炎 (らます・まるゔぁづす), Ramasu Maruvadusu; Spanish for "Wicked Flames"; Japanese for "Devil's Demonic Fire"): While increasing the temperature around her using the Escender technique, it is explained that she is able to ignite flames easily inside her Reiryoku range. This technique ignites pink flames directly under her foes' legs, where they are standing on. While on certain occasions this technique ignites the fire under her foes, it sometimes convert the Reishi under her foes into pink flames. The flames will began to burn her foes' legs in a V-shaped surge, surging out to the sides of their bodies. This technique, if given enough time, can burn her foes completely into ashes by closing the V-shaped flames, enveloping them in the flames. However, the flames can be easily wiped out, which is its greatest weakness. Behind the Scenes *The whole idea of this character, the designs, the background, and even the characteristics of this character are all inspired from another RPCQ Test Character, Glaciersharp. For this matter, the creator of the article has apologized to the creator of the other article himself. *This character's name, Criticalbomb, is taken from a show called Dinosaur King. Originally, Critical Bomb is a Fire Super Move, usable only to Fire-attributed Dinosaurs, where a particular Fire Dinosaur, enveloped in flames, grabs another Dinosaur by the tail, and smashes the other Dinosaur into a very large rock. This Super Move can inflict burns. *This character's picture(Infobox) is taken from Teen Titans's original character, Malchior. Because the picture is far different from the maker's character, and because he is paranoid to have problems with DC Comics, he edited it. *This character's picture(history section) is taken from Google. Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character